Secret not
by Death'sSlave
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, fell in love. Yes, he fell in love, but not with Ginny Weasley or any girl for that matter. No, he did not fall in love with Ron, Neville, nor Draco. No, he fell for Severus Snape. The one person he knows will never in anyway feel the same.


Vann-chan: Hope ya like this.  
Mei: Yea she worked hard, so please enjoy.  
Harry Potter: (dressed in Snape's robes) She owns nothing. Vann-chan: Um… Why are yo-  
Harry: DON'T ASK!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Harry spent most of potions just openly staring at Snape. Which unnerved said Professor to the point he gave Harry detention.  
Harry was both excited and terrified, he was to spend time with the man that had captured his heart.

Harry went to the dungeons for detention. He wandered around until he walked smack dab into Malfoy. Harry almost pulled out his wand to hex him, but stopped after seeing his face.  
"Malfoy, what is wrong?" Harry asked noticing the other boy's sad face.  
"What the hell, telling you can't be that bad," Malfoy mumbled, nearly inaudible. "I l-l-love R-R-that blasted blood traitor you are friends with!"  
Harry stepped back shocked at two things: Malfoy being in love and him being in love with his best mate.  
Harry took a moment to think then smiled. "Hey, if you want, you don't have to, but he should be down by lake. Since that is where he goes to think about a certain Slytherin prat that makes feel things that not even Granger makes him feel."  
"W-what? I thought he loved the mudblood. Wait, when did you start calling her Granger?" Malfoy asked shocked by the fact that when he spoke her name Harry looked ready to kill.  
"That bitch is no friend of ours! She hated me when I told her I was gay! Shot a killing curse at me too. Boy, was I lucky Ron was there he stopped it. Oh, I also cannot forget that the no good fucking bastard Dumbledore did nothing! I mean, she should have had her wand broken or something!" Harry ranted on and on, startling Malfoy to silence. He had alwaysed assumed Harry would follow the man.  
"Pot-Harry I want to thank you for this information and that you and R-Ron are welcome in Slytherin at anytime." Malfoy said staring at the ground, smiling softly he stretched out his hand and instead of rejecting it Harry shook it like he should have done the first time.  
"Mal-Draco both Ron and I were meant to be in Slytherin but were too scared of what others might do or think." He confessed to his newfound friend.  
Before Draco could answer a hand came out nowhere and dragged Harry off. Draco knew who it was and just giggled at the thought of what might happen since they had heard what harry just told him. Draco ran off to find Ron and hopefully not make a fool out of himself.

Snape pulled Harry into his quarters and shove him down on the couch. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was silenced by Snape's mouth.  
Harry stilled, afraid that if he moved he would wake up.  
Snape noticed Harry wasn't responding and thought he was wrong then he caught the look in Harry's eyes then attacked his mouth again.  
Harry finally gave in to the need to pull Snape closer. A moan slipped from him. He pulled back very reluctantly to stare deeply into Snape's eyes.  
"Pro-"  
"Severus."  
"Fine, Severus does this- Wait, did you just tell me to use your first name?" Harry ashed in disbelief. Snape, no Severus, nodded a smile gracing his face. Too shocked to do anything Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, fainted.  
"Bloody hell! Is he going to do that every time I correct him on my name." Severus mumbles, a frown now in place. Severus picked him up and placed him on Severus's bed. Severus changed into his nightclothes then got in next to Harry wrapping him in his arms. Before Severus fell asleep he placed a kiss onto Harry's brow and said, "When you wake up, I plan on finishing what we started."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Vann-chan: Well… My first Snarry. I hope ya'll like it.  
Mei: Yea. Ok! Now can we go home this writing room as you call it is giving me the creeps!  
Vann-chan: Fine, we can leave, but first-  
Mei: Please review! Vann-chan: Thanks. See ya'll next time! 


End file.
